Talk:"Boris"/@comment-35467302-20180618173212
That's just your opinion, let's just pool our thoughts and wait until chapter 5 comes out. honestly think that wally is bendy since thomas connor is boris soon to be called tom in chapter 5 since we killed a clone boris. Here some proof: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtLwtcDYuLE&t=278s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FV0zMnVPLE&t=158s Honestly, Wally being The Ink Demon makes a lot more sense than him being Boris. I mean, he has the negative personality aspects to be a bad version of the Bendy. I don't know if this is canon and I don't want to ruin the theory but uh, when I went to Wikipedia about batim, I found out a new ink monster named Wally devil. It is said that he will help Henry to fight bendy. This leads me to one conclusion, Joey Drew is Bendy. Information about Wally devil gets removed from the Wikipedia page but if that's true then Henry will stay as a human. I think that Wally Franks may actually be Bendy, but Joey Drew may also be a version of Bendy. In chapter 4 the Bendy that kill the Projectionist knows that Henry is in the Little Miracle station, but doesn’t kill him, he lets him go free. I think that the Bendy that emerges from the Ink Machine in Chapters 1, 2, and 3 is Joey, who is trying to keep everyone in the Workshop, whilst the one in Chapter 4 is Wally Franks, who wants to set everyone free, but cannot do it himself. Also, I think that Sammy may return in Chapter 5 as one of the freedom fighters, who are the team of Reanimated Cartoons that want to take down Joey Drew and set everyone free, and that Wally Franks will be the freedom fighter leader. Also during Chapter 2, Sammy says that we look familiar, I think that he means we look like Bendy, suggesting that after passing out in the end of Chapter 1, Joey Bendy used some of the demonic ink to try and turn us into one of the searchers, but because we drew Bendy, we started to become the perfect form of Bendy, but are still trapped in the ink hub, as possible suggested by the, what I’ll call the Nightmare Sequences, the 3 scenes in the beginning and end of Chapter 4, and the secret in Chapter two using the miner searcher, and the Respawn Sequence. Thomas has the gear and wally has the wrenchI think that matpat was right Bendy being Wally Franks since he refers himself as a genius and he is always cleaning up the mess of other people like he did with Norman since Boris is Thomas Connors soon to be named Tom in chapter 5 since in his first audio log he mentions how it's dark and cold signaling how he was scared a little showing his first expression in chapter 3 whenever Bendy or Butcher gang is nearby. The Boris we kill in chapter 4 is a clone because when you read another part of the first audio log he was soon pretty convinced how bad the ink machine is and wouldn't do anymore repair jobs for Joey which mad Joey and put Thomas through the Ink machine turning him into a Boris since he did do anymore repair jobs he became a little bored and lazy I'm guessing. If you also read a audio log in chapter 3 he explains how bad the elevator is even though he focuses on repairing it which he takes with Henry but "Alice"(Susie) hijacks the lift of the elevator resulting the end of chapter 3 "Alice" would need a test subject which is another clone Boris so she rips out Thomas arm out so he wouldn't go anywhere but gets rescued by Allison Angel(Allison Pendle) and get him a bendy animatronic arm and then shows up at the end of chapter 4. Boris/Tom in the cartoons is what he will start acting like in the final chapter and acts cranky with Wally in the chapter 3 audio log.﻿ We cannot forget chapters 1 and 3 since I think they are the most significant and how both of them show clone boris which there rib cages already open without their hearts, including some butcher gang. TheMeatly would be trying to trick us. A fake theory is that the Boris we kill is a clone and that the real Boris shows up at the end but the clone was the one we were friends with.